


you can't survive on ice cream

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [76]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's heard four different versions of how Wally ended up in Gotham, another six stories about Wally's first job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't survive on ice cream

"Hal," Wally whines. He's sprawled out on the motel bed in just his boxers, propped up against all the pillows watching TV. Hal's on the phone with his bookie, promising that he'll get the money to him as _soon_ as he's back in Gotham.

"Hal," Wally says again when Hal hangs up the phone. Wally's slurping on a popsicle, bright red and staining his mouth."Can't we stay somewhere else? The air doesn't even _work_ here."

"Can't," Hal says. "It's safer in places like this, and anyway, we didn't make enough money at the tables."

"Well," Wally says around a bite of his popsicle. Half of it flies out of his mouth and onto his chest. Hal settles in between his legs and licks up the mess, circling around freckles as he goes. "I _told_ you I'm no good at counting cards." Wally runs one of his sticky hands through Hal's hair to drag him up. "You want that, you're better off with one of Bruce's boys."

"Yeah, well," Hal says. He watches Wally take a long lick of his popsicle, from the stick all the way up to the top, then clears his throat. "Well, I don't _want_ any of Bruce's boys."

Wally grins. There's a bottle of pills spilled over on the nightstand and his eyes are huge from it, pupils blacker than black in the middle of green. "Bruce and I fucked around for a while, you know," Wally says.

Hal grunts. He _didn't_ , but then, Wally's so full of shit sometimes it maybe never happened. He's heard four different versions of how Wally ended up in Gotham, another six stories about Wally's first job. He's never even sure how _old_ Wally is.

"Yeah," Wally says. Popsicle juice spills down his arm and Hal grabs him, licks it up from his elbow right up to his wrist. Wally giggles. "And, you know, I work for him sometimes. But those guys have all these _rules_." Wally looks at him, blinks at him all adoring like he has no fucking clue what ugly shit lives inside Hal. Or maybe he does, and -

"You don't have any rules," Wally says.

"Nah," Hal agrees. "Just keep ahead of anyone trying to cut your head off."

Wally laughs, too loud and too bright, and then he swallows the last of his popsicle and pulls Hal down on top of him, kisses him until all Hal tastes is artificial cherry and the ninety-two energy drinks Wally had for breakfast. Wally grinds up against him and Hal groans, bites his mouth until sugar mixes with blood and Wally pulls away to pant against his neck.

"Hey," Wally says like he just thought about it, like he didn't spend half of Hal's important phone call _playing_ with himself. "Hey, fuck me."

Hal laughs, can't help but. He kisses Wally again while he tugs his boxers off, then gets out of bed long enough to strip down and find the lube. Wally pops a couple more pills while he's waiting, slips another two into Hal's waiting mouth. They should be moving on soon; between cops and other crooks _someone's_ always looking for him (and maybe Wally, too, if any of his stories are real), but when Wally spreads out on the bed for him none of that matters.

"Fast," Wally says when Hal slicks up two fingers and crooks them into him. "You know, like - like when we were in that bar in Burnside, and you had your hand on my throat?"

That never happened, far as Hal remembers (and truthfully, that's not far), but he can do fast, and he does, getting his dick inside Wally and fucking him hard right away, mattress creaking and headboard rattling and someone on the other side of the wall yelling in what could be Czech because Wally is never, ever quiet.

"Yeah, come on," Wally says. "Faster, yeah, god, _Hal_."

Sweat drips off both of them and Hal stops long enough to lean in, bite the back of Wally's neck, his shoulder, and then Wally reaches for his dick and Hal slaps his hand away. "No," he says. "On me," and he gets Wally in a tight grip and a harsh rhythm that matches his thrusts.

"This what you want?" Hal asks.

"Yeah," Wally says. He's laughing again; the first time he did it while they were fucking, it threw Hal off, but these days he just goes with it. Wally laughs when he's happy, when he's tired, when he's filled up with Hal's cock. Wally's just -

"Fuck," Hal says. "Just wanna do this every day. Fuck you across the States."

"What about Mexico?" Wally teases, moans, and Hal slaps his ass, does it again when it makes Wally clench and push back into him.

"We'll go there," Hal says. "I'll steal a fuckin' plane if I have to. I used to fly 'em, you know."

"Hn," Wally says. "Always wanted to give someone head in the cockpit." He giggles again, and Hal laughs with him; he's still laughing when he comes, collapsing right on top of Wally as he does.

"Ugh," Wally says. "Move, you sweaty mess."

Hal rolls onto his side, pulling out as he does, and Wally rolls to face him. His hair sticks to his forehead and his mouth is all sticky when Hal kisses him. Hal gets his hand back around him, barely has to touch him before Wally whines into his mouth and comes, his body shaking with it.

Wally pulls back after a minute, and Hal finally notices the television, which seems to be playing some kind of soap opera.

"What," Hal says, "are you watching?"

"Duh," Wally says. He rifles around in the cooler by the bed for another popsicle, throws one at Hal as well. "Spanish soap opera. How else am I supposed to get ready for Mexico?"

Hal's way too busy watching Wally fellate another popsicle to answer. It might be a while yet before they leave.


End file.
